berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Alfonse of Triers
Berlin—modern-day Sodom and Gomorrah—is home to Alfonse, a preacher of our Dark Prophet. His charm and magnetism allows him to hold sway over a small congregation. Alfonse is an old school believer of the Monachal Creed. The Kindred are above sin; the only crime is compassion for the living and the failure to be the darkness to his light. Once, he was known as Alfonse of Triers, a Prince-Bishop of the Holy Roman Empire. A Prince-Bishop was both the religious and secular ruler of their principality, and thus, Alfonse had unlimited power, free to do whatever he wanted in the governance of his own county. God had put him in the position as a test of faith, and he failed. Alfonse became enamoured with worldly pleasures, and succumbed to the sins of lust, pride, greed, and usury. His reign ended on the battlefield, when one of his enemies drove a spear through his chest. Dying and in the throes of ecstatic pain, he had a vision revealed to him by God; :“I saw in his hand a long spear of gold, and at the point there seemed to be a little fire. He appeared to me to be thrusting it at times into my heart, and to pierce my very entrails; when he drew it out, he seemed to draw them out also, and to leave me all on fire with a great love of God. The pain was so great, that it made me moan; and yet so surpassing was the sweetness of this excessive pain, that I could not wish to be rid of it...”—'Santa Teresa de Ávila. "Libro de su vida". Escritos de Santa Teresa.'' The same night, Alfonse was awakened by one of God's monsters. His path was clear to him. He was to teach and spread the word of Longinus and his first disciple Monachus. Father Alfonse had always had a flair for the dramatic. He converted hundreds, and sired mortals whom he saw fit to be predators. He came to Berlin before the Wall went up, to bring the word of God to a city ruled by heathens. Description This is a man in his mid-forties, blue-eyed and square-jawed, sturdy and cutting a gallant figure. He has short black hair and an oval face that tapers into a strong chin. His eyes are deep-set and narrow, and framed by a pair of thick, angled eyebrows. Fine creases line his forehead and either side of his nose. His mouth is shaped by a pair of deep dimples, lying symmetrically on either cheek. A light dusting of stubble peppers his jaw. The man is clad in an ankle-lengthed cassock, black with red piping. A length of rosary hangs from his belt. He has the sort of presence that fills a room, and when he speaks, his words are delivered with a smooth, hypnotic cadence. Hooks *The miracles of '''Theban Sorcery can be taught to any promising Sanctified. *Kindred interested in the faith can seek out Father Alfonse for spiritual guidance. Rumours *Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. Gallery Category:NPC Category:Daeva Category:Lancea Sanctum